croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). May 2015 Please consider joining the Croydon Challenge and register to participate in a sponsored Bird Race/Bird Watch to raise money for the RSPB. More details can be found on the RSPB Croydon Group website * 19th - South Norwood Lake:(08:15:09:45) 4 Egyptian Goose, 18 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, c15 Long-tailed Tit, 7 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, (JW) * 19th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Hobby, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Collared Dove, 7 Swift, 2 Mistle Thrush, 4 Reed Warbler, 2 Reed Bunting. (JAH/DM) Kingfisher in stream near Tesco.(SaleelTambe) * 18th - Sparrowhawk over Epsom Road (18:40) flying towards Wandle Park SH * 18th - South Norwood Lake : (08:45:10:00): 12 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe(1 on nest) 1 Cormorant, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 8 Swallows, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Song Thrush, 5 Blackcap 8 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 8 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch, 1 Greenfinch, (JW) * 17th - Shirley: Red Kite over Shirley Park Road. (Mark Dunham) * 17th - Selsdon Wood: Cuckoo calling at 6am from direction of Puplet Wood. (Ted Forsyth) * 17th - Farthing Downs: 3 skylark, 3 yellowhammer, 4 linnet, only 1 lesser whitethroat located, 1 whitethroat, numerous blackcap, 3 chiffchaff, 1 buzzard overhead and vocal, 1 kestrel, 3 swallow over, 1 bullfinch, numerous chaffinch and songthrush, and regulars. Sadly, not 1 swift or house martin seen during a 2 hour visit. (David Hayes) * 17th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 6pm: Male Sparrowhawk hunting very low S through Gardens (GH) * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Greylag Goose, Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 11 Swift, Swallow, 2 Mistle Thrush, 5 Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 17th - Location undisclosed: Female Black Redstart, Grey Wagtail, Greenshank over calling. (JB) * 16th - South Croydon: 2 Red Kites over Croham Valley Road at 19:48.Shirley Shephard) * 16th - South Norwood Lake: (08:15:09:45) 12 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, Mallard with brood of 3, 1 Cormorant, pair Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 at nest-hole feeding young), 2 Swift, 3 Song Thrush, 7 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 10 House Sparrow (including 7 juv), 8 Goldfinch (JW) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 5 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 8 Swift, Swallow, 5 Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat. (JAH) * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Greylag Goose, 19 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 8 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 8 Swift, 4 Sand Martin, 2 Swallow, House Martin, 6 Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat. (JAH) * 14th - throughout Croydon: Having set the date for tackling the Croydon Challenge before the weather forecast was known, we managed 61 species (could have been 62 but only one of us saw the only Swift of the day) with rain in the afternoon probably keeping some hoped for species hiding under their brollies. 2 Peregrines at different locations, 4 Buzzards, Kestrel and Sparrowhawk, 20+ Swallows feeding very low over South Norwood Lake in the rain, a drake Mandarin at Millers Pond and a Tawny Owl calling after dawn at Kings Wood were among the highlights.(JB & SH) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Kingfisher, 5 Reed Warbler. (JAH) Early afternoon (in the rain) - 3 Swallows over the lake, 3 House Martins, Little Grebe. (JB & SH) * 13th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 6.30pm: Grey Heron high N (to Kelsey Park?) (GH) * 13th - South Norwood Lake: (08:30:10:30) 2 Egyptian Goose, 10 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, Coot with brood of 4, 1 Cormorant, pair Collared Dove, 2 Swift, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Song Thrush, 6 Blackcap. 7 Chiffchaff, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 8 House Sparrows (including 4juv being fed by adults), 6 Goldfinch (JW) * 13th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, 4 Stock Dove, Collared Dove, Mistle Thrush, 3 Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat. (JAH) * 12th - Waddon Ponds: 07.00-08.00. 1 Mute Swan, 10 Canada Goose, 1, Egyptian Goose, 12 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Little Grebe, 5 Moorhen, 19 Coot, 1 Dunlin, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 2 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 3 Blackbird, 1 Robin, 7 House Sparrow, 1 Greenfinch, 3 Goldfinch. (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 12th - South Norwood Lake: (08:30:10:00) 6 Egyptian Goose, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorant, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Swift, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Song Thrush, 1ad 2juv Mistle Thrush (on playing fields), 4 Long-tailed Tit, 5 Chiffchaff, 6 Blackcap, 1 Nuthatch, 2 Jay, 3 Dunnock, 5 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 12th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, Mistle Thrush, 2 Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat. (JAH) * 11th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 1 Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Goose, 10 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 18 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 3 Little Grebe, 6 Moorhen, 22 Coot, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 8 Herring Gull, 3 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 2 Blue Tit, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Wren, 4 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 2 Robin, 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 7 House Sparrow, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Goldfinch 1. (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 11th - Farthing Downs: 4 Buzzards, 1 Kestrel, 5 Skylarks, 3 Yellowhammers, 4 Linnets, 2Bullfinches, several Blackcaps and Chiffchaffs. (JB) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 5 Swift, Mistle Thrush, 4 Reed Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat. (JAH) * 10th - Duppas Hill: 8 Swift over house in Duppas Hill Road this evening (SH) * 10th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 2 Egyptian Goose, 9 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (displaying at 08:45), 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Swift, 4 Swallow N/NW, 4 Song Thrush, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 5 Chiffchaff, 8 Blackcap, 1 Nuthatch, 5 House Sparrow (+ 2ad at nest-site feeding young), Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 10th - Selsdon: Red kite over Farley Road 10.55. (Shirley Shephard) * 10th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Greylag Goose, Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 9 Stock Dove, 7 Collared Dove, 3 Swift, 2 Swallow, Mistle Thrush, 3 Reed Warbler, 28 Blackcap, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 23 Whitethroat, 9 Chiffchaff, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 10th - Sanderstead: 4 Swifts back over house in Briton Hill Road this morning. Two young Moorhens and 2 ducklings on Sanderstead Pond. (JB) * 10th - Kings Wood: Pair of Mistle Thrushes with young, 10+ Stock Doves on adjoining sports ground. (JB) * 10th - Riddlesdown: Whitethroat, 10+ Skylarks, Meadow Pipit singing. 250+ Jackdaws flew southwest at 05:05 (presumably heading out from roost behind Atwood School) and another 50 in the quarry.(JB) * 10th - Selsdon Park: At least 2 Tawny Owls calling at 04:33. (JB) * 9th - Duppas Hill: 1 Swallow flying through (SH) * 9th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 3pm: 3 Swift & 3 Swallow through low NW (GH) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: Oyster Catcher on island. Flew off south at 7.08am. Last recorded here April 2002. Red Kite drifting low over Park 8.14am going south, female Whinchat in Moat Field/ Wetlands. Also: Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Reed Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 9th - Pollards Hill, Norbury- Local Swifts back on the dot! (MJN) * 8th - South Norwood Lake: 2 Egyptian Goose, male Pochard, 18 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (no young), 3 Cormorant, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 12 Swift, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Swallow, 1 Grey Wagtail, 8 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 8 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, c10 Goldfinch (JW) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: male Mandarin, Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 12 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 32 Swift, 3 Sand Martin, 3 Swallow, Mistle Thrush, 4 Reed Warbler, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Jackdaw, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 7th - New Addington area: BBS count (mainly on Bromley side of boundary). Several Rooks on rooftops near Arnhem Drive ( a good record for Croydon), at least 10 Skylarks singing on fields, 1 Swallow (Layhams Farm), 2 singing Whitethroats. (JB) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 9 Swift, Sand Martin, Swallow, female Whinchat, 3 Mistle Thrush, 2 Reed Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: Great Crested Grebe, 6 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 15 Swift, 2 Sand Martin, 3 Swallow, House Martin, Reed Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Bunting. (JAH/DM) * 5th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 4pm: 4 Swift low overhead, plus pair Stock Dove feeding in garden & Jackdaw low SW (GH) * 5th - Upper Norwood SE19 : Red Kite over and around 9.30am Queen Mary Road -mobbed by crows and flew SE. (London Birders) * 5th - Addington Hills: Cuckoo heard at 9.30 (P Phillips) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 8 Swift, 6 Swallow, Reed Warbler, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Jackdaw. (JAH/DM) * 4th - Farthing Downs: 1 m Yellowhammer singing, 1 Whitethroat singing, at least 2 Skylarks singing. (London Birders) * 4th - Addington Hills (am): pair of Treecreepers delivering food and removing fecal sacs from a nest behind loose bark on an ancient pollarded oak. (John Parish) * 4th - Sanderstead. Early season BBS count. Most notable were the low points - only one House Sparrow and two Starlings with no Collared Doves! Pair of Great Spotted Woodpeckers at nest hole in Sanderstead Plantation, two pairs of Stock Dove (one pair copulating). (JB) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 1pm: Swift circling high overhead (GH) * 4th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:45) 3 Egyptian Goose, 26 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (with 2 young), 2 Cormorant, pair Sparrowhawk, Hobby, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail (over), 3 Song Thrush, 9 Blackcap, 1 singing Garden Warbler, 10 Chiffchaff, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 3 Jay, 6 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Common Sandpiper, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 4 Swift (first of year), 2 Swallow, Reed Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Reed Bunting. (JAH/DM) * 3rd - Waddon Ponds: 08.00-09.00. 1 Mute Swan, 8 Canada Goose, 11 Mallard, 3 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Moorhen, 23 Coot, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull one with blue ring, 6 Herring Gull, 4 Woodpigeon, 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Great Tit, 2 Long-tailed Tit, female Blackcap, 3 Starling, 3 Blackbird, 1 House Sparrow, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Goldfinch.(Bird Arrivals a Waddon Ponds) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake: (08:15:09:45) 28 Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe on nest with 3 young, 2 Cormorant. 2 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Swallow, 2 Pied Wagtail (over), 3 Song Thrush, 8 Blackcap, singing Garden Warbler (first since 2009 - GH), 8 Chiffchaff, 5 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 3 Jay, 4 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, c20 Goldfinch (JW) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: Great Crested Grebe, Cormorant, Stock Dove, Collared Dove, 3 Swallow, 3 Sedge Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat. (JAH) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:10:00hrs) 22 Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe on nest, 2 Cormorant, Common Sandpiper (08:25), 2 imm Herring Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Swallow, 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Song Thrush, 7 Blackcap, 9 Chiffchaff, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 2 Jay, 5 House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Goldfinch (JW) * 2nd - Norbury (Lloyds Bank, London Road): male Grey Wagtail "singing" on roof (MJN) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: Great Crested Grebe, 3 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, Swallow, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Mistle Thrush, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat. (JAH) * 1st - Riddlesdown: 3 Whinchats. (Brian Thomas & Jack Barnes) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Egyptian Goose, Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Swallow, House Martin, Mistle Thrush, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat. (JAH) Archived Records 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]